


ero lit? more like we get 'lit'

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also un-beta'd as usual bc im a piece of shit as that, chittaphon is also so nasty here i did him dirty, chittaphon is freaky like freaky freaky, for all u know taeil here is needy for hansol too, hoeil for the win, i dont think it supposed to be tw but idk what else to term it better but anyways, mentioned solil bc i am solil trash but also tenil trash, oh shit also tw: roleplay sex, taeil is so needy here i hate my ass for writing needy!taeil, this took me ages to write so i kinda gave up towards the end and spiral down to hell, tw??? spanking daddy kink handcuffss orgasm denial and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taeil can't write a particular scene and ten may or may not have the solution to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ero lit? more like we get 'lit'

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Taeil writes erotica for living. Ten offers to "help" him when he's stuck with a particular scene.

Taeil sighed in distressed at one particular scene he could not write as he ruffled his blonde locks in frustration and all too messy as they stuck out in different directions by the time he was done sighing again for the nth time. It has been almost a week and he had even pulled a few all-nighter, hoping that he could generate some ideas while being sleep deprived but he has this horrible writer’s block as well and if it does not go away by tomorrow or before his deadline in three days, he is _so_ screwed by his one and only editor, Ji Hansol, whom had told the writer to start writing or brainstorming in advanced if in any case his writer’s block had acted up on him. Shame on Moon Taeil, it did.

  


“Dammit! Ji Hansol gotta be right _every_ single fucking time”, Taeil cursed inwardly because the last time his editor had said something that jinxed the poor writer – something like how Taeil would missed the bus or how Taeil would get rained on if he doesn’t bring his umbrella out with him on that evening, and Taeil being the lazy _and_ stubborn person he is; he refused to bring an umbrella out that day and when the evening came later on, the poor blonde-haired male got himself drenched under the rain just as what Hansol had ‘predicted’. Taeil would have groaned if he would have heard Hansol’s usual “I told you so” in the back of his head if it weren’t for Ten kissing his neck that brought Taeil back to reality (though it’s not like the writer had ‘left’ in the first place).

  


“You’re working too hard, babe”, Ten mumbled against Taeil’s neck between the kisses he gives Taeil, causing shivers to run down Taeil’s spine from the action before the older male whined in denial between the lines of “I have not” and about having writer’s block that breaks his ‘on-going’ flow of creativity for his erotic literature.

  


“Tell me what you’re writing about”, Ten whispered the question close to Taeil’s ear before nipping on the male’s earlobe, then letting his tongue trail over the male’s helix piercing where he knows how sensitive it is for the other male that it caused Taeil to let out a soft whimper while the younger raven-haired male lets his arms slide down from where he is standing; he is behind Taeil as he draped his arms over the other male’s shoulder, fingertips then ghosting over the fabric of Taeil’s shirt while undoing a few buttons off from the writer as Ten teased Taeil continuously with the flicking of tongue against the writer’s piercing.

  


“It’s… ah-” Taeil moaned from the male’s action before he continued on with heavy breath, “a baby boy… this time… blindfolded and waiting for his punishment…” Taeil arched his spine and head back between mid-sentences, reacting yet giving Ten more exposure of his neck when Ten has his lips on Taeil’s neck, laying kisses yet nipping and sucking the older male’s sensitive skin between the trailing open-mouthed kisses that Ten would put to good use by leaving light bruises on the older male.

  


“And what is the baby boy being punished for, hmm?” Ten asked with a Cheshire cat-like smile as he pulled himself away from the other male after a while when he deemed he had ‘played’ enough with _his_ little boy toy. Ten had intertwined his fingers with Taeil’s, stepping backwards after the action and brought the male up to his feet and had even guided the two of them to the bedroom before pushing the other male down to his bed.

  


Taeil flustered from how easily he is turned on, not only by Ten’s action but also by the other male’s smile and how the other male had look – Ten was dressed in some fancy formal suit that Taeil had never seen the other male dressed in before, probably because the other male had just finished his meeting or the sorts, and Ten probably had immediately came over to Taeil’s home right after that (and admittedly, despite how tired the other male looks, Ten still look gorgeously handsome to Taeil). It took him a while before he had responded to Ten by saying, “Because he made his daddy jealous by hanging out and being ‘intimate’ with that little best friend of his”.

  


“Like how you are intimate with _that_ editor of yours?” Ten questioned playfully as he sat by the side of the bed, one arm over Taeil’s chest to trap the smaller male before Ten used his other free hand and brushed his finger pads against Taeil’s jawline before he made the other male face him as Ten had then leaned down, making a firm eye contact with his little Taeil and had formed a smirk to his lips in reaction.

  


“Y-Yes”, Taeil replied breathily. “Like me and Hansol…”

  


“And what shall we do about that, _baby boy_?” Ten emphasized the endearment, moving himself back to get a good look of Taeil while he asked the other male even though he has his answers sorted in his head though he had wanted to hear what Taeil’s answer was for his own amusement.

  


“Punish me... _please_ ”, Taeil gulped at his answer, feeling all too nervous yet excited at their sudden roleplay though it wasn’t their first time that he and Ten had done this. 

  


“That’s a given, baby. My little baby boy has made me mad by trying to make me jealous. Certainly he _isn’t_ getting any reward out of that act instead, isn’t he?”, Ten still has the smirk plastered to his face as he got close to Taeil once again and had commanded the writer to close his eyes while Ten loosen his tie from his dress suit and had eventually used the silky necktie as a blindfold, tying it securely to cover Taeil’s eyes yet none too tight so it doesn’t harm the other male from the unnecessary tighteness.

  


Ten moved his hands under Taeil’s unbuttoned shirt – the first two buttons were undone in gratitude of Ten’s own action earlier. Once his fingertips meets Taeil’s skin, he lets his hand slide in further until his finger brushed over Taeil’s sensitive buds, causing the older male to moan from the teasing action. It only gave Ten more encouragement to continue his action; Ten rubbed Taeil’s nipples in a circular motion with his thumb with enough pressure to give the writer both a tease yet pleasure. Gradually, with each agonizing seconds that passes, the rubbing becomes of a flicking action that leads to be _more_ intense yet playful and as the teasing pace increased, Taeil turned into a moaning mess between breathy slurs of moans and stuttering of ‘don’t tease so much, please’.

  


“P-Please… _daddy_. L-Let me… touch myself, _please_.” Taeil whined between his moans as he arched his chest forward this time as he felt all hot and bothered down under. The blonde-haired writer pleaded with jutted lips to create more of an impact to his pleas but Ten does not let his guard down.

  


“You’re supposed to be _punished_ , baby. Pleasing yourself isn’t a punishment in our rule book”, Ten emphasized what is needed though had his hand moving to undo Taeil’s zipper, tugging the male’s jeans down along with his boxers. Taeil would have thought that Ten was going to do it himself since he wasn’t allowed to touch himself but was taken aback when Ten had turned him around instead, making his ass face up then had even managed to cuff Taeil’s wrist up so the male wouldn’t touch himself. 

  


Before Taeil could get anything registered to his head – before Taeil could even ask about what Ten was going to do, he felt a wave of pain and pleasure against his ass cheeks at the same time a skin-slapping sound was made. The wave of mixed feelings had caused Taeil to moan and whimper at the same time. Ten is spanking him – that _is_ his punishment. Taeil moaned again when another spank was made, causing a forming of faint red streak to appear. It was a little harsher than before but the pain gradually increases as the spanking increased in number as well. With each time Ten’s palm met with Taeil’s ass cheek, the louder Taeil’s moans gets and the redder the older male’s ass cheek turns.

  


“P-Please d-daddy”, Taeil choked on his words between strings of moans and heavy breath while he gripped against the cuffs chain tightly, hoping it’ll somehow relieve the pain before he continued, “I-I learned my mistake”.

  


“Are you sure?” Ten asked, giving one final spank to Taeil’s ass cheeks that lead the writer into whimpering a ‘yes’. Ten then smiled in satisfaction before he rubbed his palm to soothe the numbing pain of Taeil’s ass cheeks as he leaned down, pressing kisses on Taeil’s back to further soothe the male from pain.

  


“Daddy…?” Taeil spoke out, calling Ten as the other male was soothing Taeil from pain.

  


“Yes, baby?” Ten pulled away for a bit, responding to his baby boy.

  


“T-Touch me… pretty please?” Taeil almost has his voice cracked into a higher pitch and that earned a chuckle from Ten.

  


“Of course, baby boy.” The younger male mumbled his reply, pulling himself away from Taeil and off the bed to go fetch the lubricating lotion from the bedside drawer so he doesn’t hurt Taeil more than the damage that he has already done.

  


Once Ten had retrieved the item he had wanted from the drawer, he poured a generous amount of lube to his hand, coating it entirely with the liquid before he wrapped his slender fingers around Taeil’s erected cock and began shifting his hand against the other male’s sensitive skin in a slow motion at first. The pace gradually increases as well as the friction, causing Taeil to once again moan from the pleasure he is receiving well. This then urged Ten to increase his pace of his pumping quicker; his slender fingers meeting Taeil’s tip to the base of the male’s cock and in repetition until it got the other male squirming with needs and more pleasure.

  


By the time Ten was fingering in Taeil, digit entering after digit and Taeil was very much of a good receiver, taking in three digits and more, if he could and if it weren’t for Taeil’s precum that had smeared all over the blonde-haired male’s very own stomach and the bed, and while his climax were begging to be built and release, Taeil had shamelessly asked Ten to fulfil his needs and take him roughly. 

  


“Please daddy”, Taeil slurred his words between breathy moans; his ass was already sore enough from the spanking earlier yet his body demanded for more than what he is already given – he _needed_ Ten very much now. “Fuck me, daddy… _please_ ”, Taeil whimpered with his entire needy being, eyes all already shut as he was blindfolded yet he knows where to look at Ten despite the silky material that blinds his sight.

  


Ten could only chuckle as he gave Taeil a good scissoring as an odd form of response to the male’s needs, prepping his baby boy’s ass more than what was already needed before pulling his digits out from Taeil. Ten’s action had once again caused Taeil to be sexually vocal as the writer moaned in pleasure and as adrenaline sent shivers down his spine and while Ten had moved back, giving himself and Taeil enough space for a breather while the raven-haired male had prepped himself by getting himself undressed from his work clothes which was easy, considering Ten himself was grew impatient. He had desired for his baby boy and now that Taeil had been thoroughly punished and shortly pampered, it was finally time for him to have his plate of fun.

  


Ten prepped himself one last time, coating his erected cock with generous amount of lube before he positioned himself after telling Taeil to be on all four, which the other male more than excitedly compliant to the raven-haired male’s orders. “I’m moving in”, Ten had his palm against the sides of Taeil’s waist as he had shifted himself in, slowly thrusting his cock into Taeil.

  


The sound of the handcuffs rattling against the hardboard is heard along with Taeil’s choked, breathy moan when Ten thrusted in him. However, it didn’t take long after for Taeil to desire more of Ten, especially when the raven-haired teased him in between the intercourse by slowing down once in a while. Ten had his tip rubbed against the male’s entrance, teasing Taeil as much as he could before Ten slid in again and out very slowly which made Taeil whined. Taeil couldn’t take it. He wanted Ten to fill him up and he had pleaded the other male to do as he pleased – to treat him like his own toy and to mess him up, hurt him if Ten had to, which only earned Taeil a smirking Ten.

  


“You asked for it, baby”, was all Ten had said and grunted in between the already exchanged jerking before the male had jerked his hips forward, thrusting in once again into Taeil as the writer moaned. Taeil’s moans grew louder and needier with each jerk Ten’s hips made, and in fact, with each time the handcuffs had rattled along the hardboard of the bed with the mixed noises of Taeil’s muffled moans of Ten’s name and the sound of skin-slapping, the thrust grew quicker and deeper in repetition. 

  


Taeil has his spine arched upwards by the time Ten has his lips on his back; the other male is mapping kisses down his spine, nipping down and marking him when necessary and it made Taeil moaned more, louder and almost incoherently. Taeil’s head is thrown aback as a wave of pleasure ran throughout his entire body, making him weaker than before if that was possible, as well as his climax that had built up so much than he could almost no longer contain himself. Ten aimed to please Taeil and he was certainly doing that job very well. 

  


“D-daddy… I’m close.” Taeil squirmed as knots of warmness built up in his stomach even more while he flustered from his words and action and in between heavy breath and choked moans.

  


Ten muttered that he was feeling the same though had pulled himself away from the other male, and again, he had earned whines from Taeil and aggressively mumbling about how he had wanted to release.

  


“I want you taste you”, Ten said, moving away before he parted Taeil’s legs, warm palms pressed against Taeil’s thighs that made the older male shiver from the touch and even more when Ten pressed kisses from his inner thighs all the way to his base then tip before the other male took Taeil’s cock to his mouth, sucking immediately and had even used his tongue to tease Taeil into getting the male to come. 

  


It didn’t take long for Moon Taeil to do so, spilling warm liquid that was already building the warmness from the pit of his stomach and he had been containing them since earlier while Ten generously receives what was given so well between jerking himself off. It was as if momentarily their roles were reversed for a while if it weren’t for Ten pulling himself after he had milked out the remaining spill though living some that had spilled to the corner of his mouth. With the remaining warm liquid in his mouth, Ten leaned up and pressed his lips against Taeil’s, who more than welcomed the other male and had even tasted his semen mixed saliva when Ten pressed his lips roughly against Taeil’s.

  


“Did you eat pineapple?” was the first thing Ten had asked with a laugh when he pulled away from the rough exchange, carefully unlocking the handcuffs off Taeil after he had gotten his composure while the older male had trouble catching his breath while getting flustered by the question.

  


“Yes”, was all Taeil had answered, still flustered by the Ten’s straightforward question and even when the other male had cuddled up to him, pressing light pecks to his wrist. There were marks and even sight of minor internal bleeding, probably due to the constriction of the handcuffs and how Taeil had his wrist pressed against it. But Taeil had been too induced and lost in the pleasure earlier to realize the pain, just as how the pain he feels now from being spanked earlier had finally seem to settle down in his system as Taeil then slipped a whine from the pain.

  


“Sorry about the handcuffs and spanking. I got carried away”, Ten laughed sheepishly though had showed concern for Taeil with his contradicting expression. “I’ll rub oil when we wake up later to soothe the pain”, Ten offered immediately before Taeil shake his head and gave a soft yawn away, letting his fatigue get the better out of him from all those all-nighter he had pulled the few nights before.

  


“It’s okay…” Taeil mumbled as he snuggled up to Ten, who more than welcomed the writer in his arms. “You’ve inspired me”, Taeil smiled, leaning up slightly to press kisses to Ten’s jawline before snuggling to the crook of the other male’s neck. “I’ll be able to continue my work after this…” was the last thing the other male had said before dozing off to sleep despite the soreness of his ass.

  


“Sleep well, baby”, Ten whispered softly as he threaded Taeil’s blonde locks gently as he closed his eyes and eventually let his fatigue from his day earlier seeped in. 

**Author's Note:**

> this freaky piece is dedicated to my one and only taeil to my ten, toony. for going through all my kinks with me and for sailing tenil and solil and johnil with me. also for being the 1/2 member of the #TeamHoeil. i love you my cute princess xx
> 
> also comments are much appreciated xoxo // twitter: johnil_twt


End file.
